Hell's Hounds
by SparklingFae
Summary: She had lost everything, He had lost his best friend..together they would find comfort and begin healing one another. AU A/H Beta'd by NCChris and pre-read by Iamtwilightobsessed-MP Warning, first few chapters involve drug use and addiction recovery.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N A huge thank you to NCChris for beta'ing this chapter, All characters are property of SM. I just like to play with them.**

**Sam POV**

It couldn't really be her, could it?

I settled uncomfortably into one of the grimy old chairs that were placed at the foot of the stage. I noted that it had seen far better days. My eyes drifted over the club's interior; as far as most strip clubs went, this one was a dive. The velvet curtains were riddled from moths making a meal of them and the brass that once covered the pole had been worn down to nothing but steel. Surely, it couldn't be her, but Embry was my younger brother and not one for lying. He swore he had seen her here. Could our best friend's old lady really be dancing and here of all places?

I hadn't known her well; Jake was a possessive fucker when it came to his old lady. I had met her on occasion and that was what was causing my doubt that it was her. Bella Swan had been a sweet and tiny little thing when I knew her with dark eyes that seemed endless and could swallow you whole, paired with a generous smile. Jake had loved her to pieces, so had Billy or anyone that really got to know her for that matter. She was something special if she had Jake and Billy wrapped around her finger.

With a disgruntled sigh, I leaned heavily on my thighs and raked my hands through my hair. I watched the curtain for the next act to begin, hoping Embry had been wrong. That day at the shop sat heavy on my chest like heartburn.

_I had just gotten home from a long day at the car repair shop the MC owned. My little brother Embry was there, waiting for me. He looked upset as he approached me._

"_Hey, Bro," I called out to him._

_He offered a weak smile and patted my back._

"_Sam, did you ever meet Jake's old lady?" He questioned as he stared ahead, out over First Beach._

_I knew he had because he was even closer to Jake than I was. I rubbed my chin, slightly perplexed by his question._

"_I did, once, at a barbecue for the MC. It was before Emily left me."_

_My voice hardened at the end from merely mentioning Emily. She had been someone I cared deeply about, but she was not cut out for the life of an old lady. It was very apparent when she went home to the Makah Reservation after just six months of being together. Embry continued to shift nervously._

"_Um, I think I saw her at a strip club in Port Angeles...Sam, she looked like hell. I think you should go check and see if it's really her. If it is, Bro,she needs help."_

_I lit a cigarette as I listened to him. He was right. As the old lady of a fallen brother, the MC owed her. If she was in a bad way, as VP it was my duty to check it out and make sure we did right by her._

"_Alright, I will go this weekend and check it out, okay?"_

_I took a deep drag from my cig and offered him my pack. He nodded and lit one up._

I was pulled from my thoughts when the music started up and a new dancer made her way onto the stage, wobbling a little before settling into her routine.

With a lazy smirk, I watched the sexy little vixen that was dancing in front of me on the stage. She was a brunette and clothed in skimpy leather shorts and a black leather bra with calf high biker boots. She was mouthwatering. I let my eyes rove over her sweet little curves; I was entranced for damn sure. She slid her back down the pole as her hands ran over her breasts and down her thighs, ghosting close to her snatch. I watched as she parted her lips and licked them in concentration, crawling on all fours towards one of the other customers, only to tease him with a wiggle of her ass when she turned and went back to the center of the sat up on her knees and rocked her body up and down like she was riding a guys dick, her fingers slid up her waist and tugged on her taut nipples, moaning softly when she did. I looked on as she climbed up the pole, only to hang her body upside down, sliding down before releasing her lengthy legs and tipping her body backwards. The view was enticing to say the least.

She was new to this; I could tell, but damn, she was good. I had to shift in the dirty old seat, my cut rustling a little, when I felt my dick start to harden some because of this brown-eyed beauty as she slid and worked her body around the pole. There was something familiar about this woman, but I couldn't quite place what it was. She kept glancing my way nervously before finishing her set and escaping to the back.

I still sat there when another girl came over and sat down in my lap.

"Hey there, Handsome. You looking for some fun?" the blond stripper asked me.

I snorted at her question. "Sorry sweetheart, not this time, but I do have a question for you. What can you tell me about that girl who just danced?"

I was hoping that I was right on my hunch and that it was Bella. She scowled and flounced her hair a little at the question.

"Oh her? She just started here, but I have heard from another club she worked at that she was into smack until a few months ago, but she still drinks a lot."

I murmured my thanks and after giving her a $20 for her trouble, I went to the bar and paid for a private dance, specifically asking for "BellaDonna."

I went to the private dance section and waited. I was going to get answers, one way or another. She pulled my from my musings when she stepped in and pulled the curtain closed. Embry was right; she looked like a hot mess. Her body moved in time with the beat and her scent was like an aphrodisiac to me, something between vanilla and sandalwood, but it was mixed with the scent of alcohol. It was intoxicating anyway. She placed her hands on my chest as her lithe body slid and moved against mine. Her hips rolled and ground against my ever present need. She slid her breasts down my chest and pressed against my crotch before moving her face very close to my clothed arousal, only to slide her way up again. Her legs were on either side as she straddled me and slowly ground against my length, causing me to swallow a groan. It was driving me crazy and I had to fight to keep my hands from roaming her petite body. I was drawn in by the way she contorted and teased me, the music pulsing with every shift of her petite frame. I was thrown for a loop when she really looked at me towards the end of the song and gasped softly, turning to walk away.

"Shit..Sam."

I wrapped my fingers around her wrist, not forcefully enough to hurt her, but enough to make her listen while still behind the private dance curtain.

"Do I know you?" I had to ask her, even though I already knew the answer.

She shook her head and struggled a little,

"I..well..you met me a few times through Jacob Black."

I could barely make out her features before the song ended fully, but I could see a hint of tears shimmering in her eyes at the mere mention of his name. With a startled breath, I released her arm and took a step back. It really was Bella. She had been the woman that my bike brother had been dating before getting killed in a hit and run. I watched as she bolted away from me and down the hall to the strippers' changing room. It was then and there that I decided I would do anything in my means to help this woman.

I glanced around, noticing that the security at the dancer's entrance in the main part of the club was lax. Too many things had been left unsaid when Jacob died. I knew how damn much he had cared for her. She was his fucking old lady. Brother to brother, I owed that bastard my very life. He saved my life so many damn times that I had lost count. I was going to do right by my fallen brother and look after his old lady.

I took a second look around the club before silently making my way back after her. I found the door with her name on it and stood there for just a second before slipping inside her changing room. She was sitting there with a vacant look in her eyes and drinking from a bottle of Jack. It took a moment before she noticed me and her gaze hardened.

"Haven't you fucking assholes done enough?"

I could see that she wanted nothing to do with me as I approached her, dodging when she threw the bottle at my head. I growled as she drew in a breath, pushing her shoulders back, when she slid out of the chair and strolled towards me with a look of defiance.

"What the fuck do you want?"

I gritted my teeth and answered in a low raspy tone, "Darlin', you have no idea what you're talking about. I definitely was not the one to kill Jake."

I could see her face fall some and the bravado she had pulled onto her face break a little, her lip wavering a little as she whispered brokenly, "I died that day...please, just let me rest in peace."

This broken little angel was hurting and hurting bad. She swayed and started to fall towards the ground, completely passed out. I caught her and, without much fanfare besides a passing glance from a couple concerned dancers, I made it to my truck through the employee exit. I was able to take a good look at Bella finally after setting her in the passenger seat. She looked like hell; dark circles were beneath her eyes, her cheeks were sunken, and her body was emaciated. I pulled another cigarette out, lighting it as I drove back to La Push, exhaling the smoke slowly, lost in my own thoughts.

I had to notify the Hell's Hounds president, who was also Jake's dad, Billy Black, and fill him in. I knew he would be on board with me. He was practically a dad to me and Embry and loved me like his own; all of us Hound's had been close, even growing up. One thing was for certain Bella needed help and I was going to make sure she damn well got it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This chapter and the next few have mentions of drug use. In no way do I condone drug use, nor am I a drug counselor or treatment professional. If you need help with a substance abuse problem, talk to someone you trust, your local health department, or try Narcotics Anonymous (www dot na dot org) as a first step resource. Beta'd by NCChris and Pre-read by IamtwilightobsessedMP. SM holds all rights..I just like to play in the sandbox.**

**Bella POV**

I jolted up in bed, a scream tearing from my throat, and my body shaking as tears ran in rivers down my face. It was the same nightmare every night. Jake was riding his motorcycle and, before he could reach for his gun, shots rang out. He went down, his bike crashing to the road and his body slamming into the concrete. Every night, I saw this in my dreams. It was a wonder that I even bothered to sleep at all. With a frustrated sigh, I grabbed my cigarettes and my little kit before I stepped outside, settling into a chair on Sam's deck. So much for sleep, I thought to myself as I pulled out one of the already drawn up syringes that I had prepared before work. With a shuddering breath, I took the rubber tie and wrapped it around my arm just above my elbow before finding my vein and injecting the heroin. The calming effect that the drug brought was immediate and eased my shaking and cold sweat. Even the rush of nausea from the drug was welcome. It meant the pain would soon be over for a little while.

I slumped back as it took effect and lost myself in the memories of when I lost Jake, the pain of it numbed to almost nothing. It was the only time I could think about it, when the heroin dulled my pain. It felt just like yesterday that I received the call from Billy Black. I could still hear his voice over and over in my head as he spoke the words that destroyed my world.

Bella, Jake was in an accident..He didn't make it.

I barely remembered the days, hell even the months, after that. I was destroyed emotionally and nearly physically. I drugged myself to the point that I could no longer function or cared to.

I knew somehow that Jake's death was no accident, intuition perhaps. There were too many unanswered questions that I didn't dare even ask. He was everything I had hoped for and just the thought that I would never feel his arms around me ever again sucked the joy from my life. The pain was every bit as strong now as it was then.

I pulled myself from my inner musings and put the needle and tie away, lighting a cigarette, I wiped the tears that I didn't know I had even shed away with my other hand. 'I am a mess,' I thought to myself and as I took drags from the cigarette. I hated who I had become, but I couldn't stop. I needed something stronger, but I was afraid to do anything more than what I already had. I wondered what Sam knew about Jake's death, surely he knew more than he let on; he was in the MC too. He had to know something. I was afraid to ask though; it could be a proverbial can of worms that I didn't necessarily want to go opening. Heaving a sigh, glad that the constant emotional pain I felt was dulled, I wavered on my feet as I stood and made my way into the kitchen and began searching through the cabinets for some much needed coffee.

Perhaps it was stupidity or me wanting to be found out, a cry for help, but I was sitting there at his kitchen table, sipping coffee, my kit in plain view when Sam walked in. I jerked and tried to hide it, but it was too late. He had seen it and, before I could do anything, he had snatched it from me.

"What the fuck is this?" he questioned.

I leapt up, tears filling my eyes, and tried to grab it away from, yelling at him when he held it out of my reach.

"I NEED IT! DAMMIT, GIVE IT BACK!"

He shook his head and started to open it. I was furious and trembling as I tried again to get it, pleading with him.

"Sam…please, I.."

I choked on my words, unable to finish what I was going to say as sobs overtook me and the hole that Jake's passing had created ached in my chest violently. I watched helplessly as he started to remove the needles from the kit and the rubber tie, along with my stash. The disappointment in his eyes was all I saw. I sank back down into the kitchen chair, trembling when he pulled his phone out and called someone. He turned his back on me while he spoke, making it hard for me to understand what he was saying.

Unable to handle it, I jumped up, knocking the chair over, and fled back to the guest room where I was staying. I wasn't ready to face him, I just couldn't. I sat down on the bed, my shoulders shaking as I sobbed. What had happened to me? What had I let myself become? Jake would be so disappointed in me. I had to get myself together and soon. Sam knocked on the door to the room, calling out to me.

"Bella? Bella, let me in."

He sounded so worried, but I was at war with myself. I wanted help but the desire for solitude was just as seductive. Sam was not going to allow that, however. He knocked again, his summons growing more demanding. I went to the door, opening it a fraction of an inch.

"I'm sorry, Sam..I..fuck, I need help."

I shuddered as I made the realization and admission not just to myself, but to him. He pushed the door open, catching me by surprise as he gathered me in his arms, offering me comfort. His voice wasn't harsh, but I could tell by his firmness that he meant business.

"It's alright, Bella. Yes, you do need help, but for fuck's sake, don't you pull that running away shit again. You have run away enough. You are not the only one who suffered when Jake died. Let us help you. Let me help you."

I could feel the tears start again as my cheeks turned red in anger, at him, at Jake, and at myself. He was right though, I had run when everything happened. My voice was soft, but filled with venom when I spoke."It's not fair.."

He shook his head. "What? I didn't hear you."

I spoke louder than before, "I said, It's not fair.."

He forced me to lift my head and spoke again, "Can you repeat that? I didn't quite hear you."

Frustrated and still angry, I lost it, hitting his chest and sobbing while I screamed, "IT'S NOT FUCKING FAIR!"

I struggled and kept trying to hit his chest before he grabbed my wrists and held me in a firm hug, rubbing my back and soothing me while I whimpered against his chest.

"Ssssh, that's better, Honey. I know it's not, but it happened and we have to live, for him. You have to live for him, Bella. Jake loved you and he wouldn't want you to live like this."

I collapsed, boneless and trembling, all the fight leaving me as his words sank in, finally allowing myself to feel the pain and despair of losing my love, my Jacob. His strong, muscled arms held me against his chest, calloused hands stroking my hair in a soothing manner.

After a bit, he lead us back to the bed, sitting down so he could comfort me better. I was still crying softly as he spoke again.

"You need to get over this, Bella. If you don't, it is going to end up killing you."

I knew he was right and it was a hard pill to swallow. I had been in denial and not really living for so many months, but it had to come to an end. I had to face the reality the Jake was gone and he wasn't ever coming back. Sam continued to speak as my sobs tapered off to shuddering pain-filled whimpers.

"Now you are going to listen to me and listen to me well. You are not alone in this anymore, You have me, the MC, and most of all, Billy. You are going to get over this and we are going to help you every step of the way."

I nodded slightly,, wiping my tear-stained cheeks and looked up at him, my voice wavering a little, but resolved for the first time in a long time.

"I will try, Sam, that is all I can promise for now," my voice lowered and tears clouded my eyes as I continued in a whisper, "I am addicted to heroin, Sam."

With a shuddering breath, I tried to move away from him, knowing he probably would not want to have anything to do with me now, but he was having none of that. Instead he tilted my head up and made me look into his eyes. As I did, I found a softness that I was not used to seeing from a man of his caliber, or anyone for that matter.

"You are going to be just fine, Bella. Me, Billy, and the MC will be with you every step of the way."

His quiet support and the determination in his eyes filled me with an emotion that was unfamiliar to me and it took a moment for me to identify what it was. Hope, I felt hopeful for the first time since that fateful late night phone call.

"I need some air." I rasped out, the weight of the everything overwhelming me for the moment. He nodded and released me. Standing up with me as I grabbed my cigarettes and rushed down the hallway to escape to his deck and try to get myself together.

I could hear him talking to someone in the den. I really hoped that whoever it was would leave soon. I couldn't face having to act normal in front of one of his MC brothers or a neighbor or something.

Luck was not on my side however, when I heard a voice that I had not heard in a long time, but that I would never forget. It evoked a memory that caused me to tremble violently as tears filled my eyes and spilled over my cheeks..

"Bella..."

I knew then who Sam had called. It was Billy Black.


End file.
